


braid

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i love takumi a lot, just something sweet to counteract all that porn, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin teaches Takumi how to braid hair; Hinata and Oboro do not have as much success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	braid

**Author's Note:**

> his line ABOUT TOUCHING CORRIN'S HAIR OKAY THAT IS ALL I'M GOING TO SAy  
> 

“Can...can I touch your hair?” asked Takumi, and the poor thing was actually blushing as he did it. “Would that be weird?” He looked away so quickly that Corrin would have laughed, except she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. His ego could be a bit fragile, after all.

“Actually, it'd be nice if you gave me a hand with brushing it,” she replied. When Takumi brightened in response, she couldn't help it; she giggled a bit, just because it was so damn cute. He scowled, as if trying to play tough, but she could tell that he was really fighting not to grin again. She went over to get out her hairbrush before sitting on her bed.

Takumi sat down behind her, hesitating before he lifted a section of her hair, running the brush through it. Corrin sighed happily, leaning back into him a little bit, and letting herself get lost in contentment. After a long day, nothing compared to being able to come home to Takumi, and just getting to spend time with him, even when they were doing something as simple as this.

“Maybe you could braid my hair too,” she suggested, only because she wanted this to last a little bit longer. She liked having her hair played with, and he would not be able to drag out brushing it forever.

“I don't...I don't really know how to braid,” he mumbled.

“You don't?” asked Corrin, but when she thought about it, she really hadn't seen a lot of braids since coming to Hoshido, so perhaps it was just more common back in Nohr. “I guess I could teach you.”

Takumi paused before muttering, “Yeah, I guess. I mean, if you really want me to learn that bad.” But when she turned to face him, he was smiling a little bit, and she could tell that he was actually excited to learn.

“Alright,” she said. “Let me get some string to show you the basics.”

~X~

“So, uh...how does it look so far?” asked Takumi much later. It had taken quite a few practice runs for him to pick up on it, but he had most of her hair braided now, and was waiting for her approval before he tied it off.

“I can hardly see it, but yes, I think it's good,” she said, and she giggled for what had to be the fifth time since they had started this. He blushed, just like he did whenever she laughed, and even though he knew she wasn't laughing _at_ him, he was still embarrassed by it.

“Well, if you're sure,” he mumbled, before taking one of the ties she had offered him and tying it off. As soon as he let the braid fall, she pulled it over her shoulder to admire it, and then turned around to beam at him.

“You sure are a quick learner, Takumi!” she praised, and he looked away to hide just how much he was blushing. They were married, and yet he wasn't sure he would ever get used to being this close to anyone.

“Do you think you could...” He paused, knowing that he shouldn't be so embarrassed to ask her, but struggling all the same. “Do you think you could...you know...braid my hair too?”

A large grin broke out over her face, and she looked so pleased that he'd asked her for something like that. “You really want me to?” she asked, and when he gave her a short nod, she said, “Alright, turn around!”

He did as she was told and she untied his ponytail, letting his long hair cascade over his shoulders. She made a little noise before saying, “Man, you're hair might be prettier than mine. That's so unfair!”

“M-my hair isn't _pretty_ ,” he protested, grateful that she couldn't see the look on his face because he was having a very hard time not grinning like an idiot. When she began brushing his hair out, he couldn't help but relax, sighing. It went without saying that his hair didn't see a brush very often, but Corrin was gentle with the tangles and everything felt so nice.

They spent the rest of the night like that, with her brushing out his hair and then braiding it, and they fell asleep in each other's arms, leaving their braids in for the next day. It was kind of goofy to go around with matching her, but they had both done such a good job on it that they couldn't help it, and though Takumi wouldn't admit it, he was really proud of his hair just knowing that Corrin had styled it.

~X~

“Ugh, quit squirming,” snapped Oboro. “I can't get this brush through your hair!”

“Well, maybe if you weren't pulling so hard!” Hinata replied. They had been surprised to see the new way Takumi was wearing his hair, and both had immediately wanted to figure it out for themselves. Though they both wanted to do it on their own, it didn't take long for them to figure out that they would need help, and so they had had no choice but to go to one another.

“Look, do you want to get your hair like Lord Takumi's or not?” she grumbled. “It's not my fault you have so many tangles! When was the last time you brushed your hair?”

“I dunno...maybe like...a few months ago?”

“You have _got_ to be kidding me!”

They squabbled like that for a while, and when she finally had Hinata's hair brushed out, Oboro stared at it for a moment. She was no stranger to certain styles of braiding, particularly the ones used to make bracelets, but she didn't know Corrin and Takumi had done. After a few frustrating minutes of trying different things with Hinata's hair, she groaned so loud in frustration that he jumped.

“Why don't you let me try it, if you can't do it?” he asked.

“And what makes you think _you'll_ have better luck?” she shot back. Even so, she let him try, but he pulled her hair even worse with the brush despite her hardly having any tangles, and he gave up on the actual braiding process within seconds. The fact of the matter was, they were absolutely stumped, but neither wanted to give up until they had it figured out.

“Maybe we should try on rope or something,” she said. “Just to figure out the pattern.” Hinata agreed, and they puzzled over this together for hours until they finally gave up, deciding that they would have to look at the real thing in person again before they would be able to figure this out.

~X~

“Your retainers have been spending a lot more time together than usual,” Corrin observed one night.

“Have they?” asked Takumi. “That isn't surprising.”

“Yeah, I guess it isn't,” she replied. “I always kind of knew they would end up together eventually.”

 


End file.
